Pick me up baby
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: Where Gary tries to pick-up Leaf...literally.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! If I did I would be a Pokémon master!**

**Monday-**

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put _U _and _I_ together." Gary said while smirking, completely satisfied at his confidence.

Leaf rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut and glanced at him "And if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put _F _and _U _together." She cursed angrily at him. God, what is with him lately? They have been best friends for years, Leaf knew Gary had his pervert moments and always tried to flirt with her but lately he has been annoying the shit out of her. It's everywhere she goes school, at home and he'll come over, the lab, even the library! And hell even though he was a genius Gary Oak would never be caught dead at a library. The library was her sanctuary and now it's tainted because he is always annoying her there.

Gary laughed not showing any sign of defeat, "Oh c'mon Leaf, I know you want me." Gary stated smugly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Leaf bit the inside of her cheek completely and utterly annoyed, "Yes, I want you to _leave_." She jerked his arms away and punched him the shoulder and started to walk to her next class.

Gary sighed, and mumbled something incoherent under his breath, and quickly caught up to her. "I'm hurt." He pouted, placing his hand over his heart.

"Good, now why don't you go bother someone else for a change, like one of your fan girls? I'm sure they haven't had enough attention from you lately." She stated dryly.

Gary smirked at her gaining his full confidence back, "Why are you jealous?" he stated smugly.

Leaf looked over to where Gary's fan girls are and sees them just looking in a mirror putting on a lot of makeup that Leaf wouldn't be caught dead wearing. She is a simple girl, maybe some eyeliner, or mascara here and there. But never dramatic to change her whole appearance. Why the hell should she change who she is? She is considered the book worm, nerd and she is comfortable with that and who she is. She may have some insecurities like every other girl, but she knows she's not horrendously ugly. Leaf glances back at Gary, a lot of people usually wonder why a good-looking guy like him even breathes the same air as a girl like her. Yes, dare she say it good-looking? But she would never let him know that, not ever. It would boost his ego way too much, and that's the last thing 'the Gary Oak' needs. But they grew up together, she had a crush on him when they were little, but it faded when she saw how much of a womanizer he is.

"And what exactly would I be jealous of?" She smirked at his crest fallen face, and continued to walk.

"You're like a Rubik's cube, the more I play with you the harder you get!" He called out to her using his pickup lines once again.

Leaf turned back around and flashed her middle finger while blowing a kiss as goodbye.

**Tuesday-**

Leaf was walking down the hallway when _somebody _blocked her way, she groaned when she realized who it was. "Move it Oak!" She glared and spat harshly.

Gary chuckled at her glare, "Something tells me you're sweet, can I have a taste?" He winked at her as he said smoothly.

She scoffed, "Something tells me you like lollipops, because you sure are a sucker." She said playing is stupid game, if it will get him to leave her the hell alone and stop this madness.

"Is there an airport nearby or is that my heart taking off?" Gary smiled cockily as he tried once again.

Leaf narrowed her eyes at him, "Yeah, but it's not your heart taking off, it's me." She grumbled walking away once again.

Once Leaf was out of sight, Gary punched the locker, receiving strange looks from other students in the hallway. He was so frustrated! Why was this so fucking hard! He was Gary Oak for crying out loud, he never had such a hard time with any other girl. He even could pick up a guy if he wanted to. But the difference is that this Leaf we are talking about, Leaf Green. His best friend, the one girl he actually was in love with. Yeah, he said it _love_. He has been in love with her since he met her, he only ever dated those girls, because he knew he could never have her. So why was he trying now? Because he saw another guy ask her out, thank god she said no, because he could not handle seeing her with someone other than him.

**Wednesday-**

Leaf was taking notes in class when someone threw a crumpled piece of paper to her desk, she looked around curiously before she decided to read it.

_Do you have an eraser?_

_Because I can't get you out of my mind._

_Gary_

She glanced at Gary who was grinning like an idiot, she starts writing something on the paper he wrote on and threw it back to him.

Gary smiled opening the note excitedly, his smiled immediately turned into a frown after he read what the note says. He looked at Leaf who was laughing at him.

_No, but I have a nice pencil that can be shoved into your eye…_

_Leaf ;) _

**Thursday-**

Gary leaned over where Leaf was sitting, "Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?" He stated as he smiled sweetly.

Leaf glanced up from what she was doing and stared at Gary and raised her fist. "No, but my fist would." She commented back smirking.

"Is that the sun coming up… or is that just you lighting up my world?" Gary tried again quirking his eyebrows at her.

Leaf lets out a laugh and shakes her head. Seriously, what was up with him lately? It's like he won't give up. "Gary, just give up already." Leaf said exasperatedly.

Gary shakes his head and smiled sheepishly, "I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you." He states softly, trying to make her understand the double meaning.

She groaned in frustration and started slamming her head on the table multiple times, people were giving her strange looks but she didn't care. She was tired of Gary constantly hitting on her, where the hell was her best friend? The one who always joked with her or simply made fun of her.

He let out a genuine laugh, "Do you work for UPS? I could have sworn I saw you checking out my package." Gary stated while smirking.

Leaf looks at him narrowing her eyes wanting to smack that damn smirk off his face, "Yeah, but I didn't charge you because you weigh nothing." She snapped back with a smug look on her face.

**Friday-**

"Hey Leafy." He grinned, while taking a seat across from her.

"Go away, I'm reading a book." Leaf said, not taking her attention off the book.

"Are you a broom? Because you swept me off my feet." He disclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

She lowered the book and raised her eyebrow at him. "What part of _go away _don't you understand?" she stated angrily

Gary ignored her comment once again, "You got a Band-Aid? I scraped my knee falling for you." He said while trying to look into her eyes.

"You're going to need more than a Band-Aid when I'm through with you." Leaf threatened him as she glared at him.

"You're like a student and I am like a math book, you solve all my problems." Gary said while trying to use another line. C'mon he thought, I'm using up all my best lines here. Why is she not understanding? He said angrily in his mind.

Leaf rolled her eyes, and shook her head and turned her attention back to the book.

"Are you lost? Because heaven's a long way from here." He tried once again.

"….." Leaf didn't respond.

Gary sighed sadly and tried one last time, "If home is where the heart is, then my home is in you." He stated desperately if it was his last and only hope.

"….." Leaf still didn't answer.

Gary pulled at his hair, and slammed his hand on the table and sighed, feeling defeated. "Okay you won, I give up."

She smiled victoriously. And put her book down, as she glanced at Gary. "Give up on what?" She asked in confusion.

"I give up on trying to ask you on a date." He mumbled lowly.

Leaf still stared at Gary confused, "Um, pardon me?" She stated not hearing a word he said.

"I said I give up on asking you on a date!" He shouted out embarrassed with flushed cheeks as he looked away from her.

Leaf was surprised that all this time he was trying to ask her out on a date, Gary never did dates. She felt her heart race and a blush formed on her cheeks. "Is that what you have been trying to do this past week?" She asked as if she wasn't sure if he was messing with her or not.

Gary still looking away, glanced back at her "Yes, but you never gave me a chance." He complained in a frustrated tone. His blush still on his cheeks as he stared into her eyes "I thought I was good at this, but you're different Leaf, you were always different." He stated softly.

A smile crept up onto her face. "Pick me up at 7, don't be late." She commented while pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

His jaw drops in absolute shock, "Seriously?!" Gary says in disbelief.

Leaf laughed and leaned in closer to Gary, her face only inches away from his. "Is it hot in here or is it just you?" She smirks at him while winking.

Gary let out a huge grin, "I'll pick you at 7 then" he stated excitedly! And got up from his seat super-fast almost falling over while doing so and smile sheepishly at Leaf while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "Smell ya later Leafy!" he shouted as he waved his hand and ran off to go plan their date.

Leaf laughed at his actions, she swears he can be such a kid sometime, but hey what can you do? You can't pick and choose who you have a crush on or fall in love with…

**The End.**

**Authors note: Here is another one shot! Sorry if there are any mistakes! I hope you guys like it **


End file.
